The present invention relates to an apparatus for binding paper sheets, particularly an apparatus which can bind a variety of paper sheets such as bills irrespectively of the size and thickness of the paper sheets.
In the conventional apparatus for binding paper sheets, an adjusting zone is controlled and adjusted according to the size and thickness of the paper sheets to be bound. The need for an adjusting zone makes the structure of this binding apparatus complicated and, moreover, the adjusting operation is very troublesome. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus is defective in that the efficiency of the paper sheet binding operation is very low.